


The One Where Dean Is Angry

by MarsMonkeyX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMonkeyX/pseuds/MarsMonkeyX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is angry, and Castiel helps calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Is Angry

He was angry.

He swiped the lamp to the floor and listened to it break into pieces. It wasn't enough though.

He tore the blankets off the motel beds and kicked them in frustration. They got tangled in his boots and it only made him angrier.

He yanked those stupid pictures of landscapes off the walls and broke them in half, tossing them to the middle of the room. _Not enough, not enough._

Next was the TV. He pushed it to the floor and yanked at the wires, tossing those to the middle of the room as well.

He headed to the bathroom next, and the mirror didn't stand a chance. Even after he had punched it with both hands and broke it, he wiped off the counter aggressively to get all the shards off, ignoring the stinging pain of glass under his skin.

Two arms wrapped around him from behind and dragged him backwards, out of the bathroom and away from the sharp objects.

"Settle," a deep voice growled into his ear. "That's enough, Dean."

They slid to the floor, Dean's back against Castiel's chest and his arms pinned to his side.

"That's enough."

They sat there for what could've been hours, but it had only been just over ten minutes when Dean finally looked at his wristwatch.

"I'm done," he said tiredly, his head rolling backwards to rest on Castiel's shoulder. "I'm done."

They stood up, Castiel helping Dean and ignoring Dean's attempts to swat his help away. He got Dean settled on the bed, and left him for just a moment to get the first aid kit.

"You steal that from the front desk?" Dean asked, his teasing falling flat. "Not very gentlemanly of you." One flat look was all it took for Dean to fall silent, his gaze moving to his hands instead.

He wished he could say it was the first time Castiel had helped him get cleaned up after something like this, but it wasn't the first time. And it wouldn't be the last.

"Thanks," Dean said gruffly, swallowing hard.

Castiel barely glanced up from where he was taking the glass out of Dean's palm. "We're in this together," he replied quietly. "You don't have to thank me anymore. Now hold still, you're not very good at hiding pain around me."


End file.
